1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraining devices for objects. More specifically, it relates to a restraining device or brace that is removably attached to a vehicle. Even more specifically, it relates to a removable tie-down device that may be temporarily fixed to the roof of an automobile, SUV, or the like, to allow the user to tie down or restrain a wide variety of objects. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a generally rigid, L shaped bracket that has a plurality of apertures through both planar surfaces described by the L. Additionally, at the each end of the bracket, there is a section that is specially strengthened and that includes attachment means for a strap that passes transversely through the passenger cabin of the vehicle. The bracket rests on frusto-conical hard rubber legs that prevent the bracket material from scratching the paint of the vehicle. The multiple apertures allow for many different types and shapes of objects to be secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very often, the owner or user of an automobile or the like desires to move some object that is too large to fit into the cabin of the car. Mattresses, for example, are notoriously difficult to transport in anything short of a large SUV or a pickup truck. Even with one of these vehicles, if a large amount of material needs to be moved at once, it can be impossible to fit certain very large or very bulky objects in either the cab of the SUV or the bed of the pickup. It is therefore helpful to have some way of securing various objects onto the top of the vehicle cab. The present invention seeks to address this problem by providing a novel removable bracket or brace that will accommodate a broad variety of objects. The user attaches one or more of the novel brackets by resting it on the detachable frusto-conical legs. A strap is attached to the device at the appropriate point on each of the ends of the bracket and is passed transversely through the passenger cabin. An adjustable buckle or winch is provided attached to the strap to tighten it until the brace (or each brace if more than one is used) is secure on the roof or cab of the vehicle. A variety of securing attachments is provided with the device that, with the addition of elastic (or bungee) cords, an almost infinite variety of various materials may be secured to the vehicle.
During a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, a number of relevant patents were uncovered and they will be discussed below.
First is U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,721 issued to Percy Q. Williams on Jul. 30, 1935. This is a vacuum cup luggage carrier where the rack for carrying the articles is disposed on a base made up of suction cups. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that there is no transverse strap disposed within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,387 issued to Edison R. Brandt on Jan. 14, 1948. This is an article carrier that attaches with a toggle fastener that engages the gutter of the car top. As in the Williams patent above, and unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the transverse strap extending into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,480 issued on Aug. 2, 1955 to George R. Harris. This describes a luggage carrier where a flat tray is secured to the roof of the vehicle with both brackets and suction cups. This is clearly unlike the instant invention, which is made up of at least one of the L-shaped brackets that include a plurality of apertures through both of the L""s faces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,681 issued on Oct. 25, 1955 to Thomas Daniel there is disclosed a combination luggage carrier and picnic table. This is secured on the vehicle roof with transverse supports that include rubber suction cups. As in the above-mentioned patents, there is no teaching of the plurality of perpendicularly disposed apertures on the length of the bracket(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,230 issued on Sep. 20, 1971 to George M. Hargreaves discloses a cartop load supporting device. This does disclose a line extending transversely through the vehicle body, but does not have the apertures and brackets required by the instant invention that allow it to support a wide variety of variously shaped and sized items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,437 issued to William M. Carney on Dec. 4, 1973 there is disclosed a water ski stowing device. This includes at least one elongate member that carries a plurality of bifurcate elements that are adapted to engage with water skis. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the adjustable strap that secures the bracket to the roof of the vehicle.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,376 issued to Gilbert R. Darling on Apr. 7, 1987. This is a tie-down device and method wherein a braided rope is looped around a rack and is attached by a telescopic twisting handle. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,117issued to Joe C. Smalls et al. on Jul. 17, 1984 there is disclosed a fishing pole holder for vehicles. This includes a strap for fastening the rack to the car, however there is no teaching of the L-shaped bracket with its plurality of perpendicular apertures on the separate faces.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,175 issued on Jul. 10, 1990 to Eberhard Tittel discloses a car-top carrier where the supporting elements that hold the transversely disposed carrier are held in place by locking screws to the rail on the top of the car.
Thus, while the foregoing overview of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various types of devices as luggage or material carriers on the roofs of vehicles, none of these patents disclose the unique elements that make up the instant invention. The L-shaped bracket of the present invention, with its with perpendicularly disposed apertures is not seen in any of the art of record. This combination allows the user to conveniently brace and otherwise secure a wider variety of devices and material than has heretofore been possible. With the addition of the various other utility attachments and elastic cords of the invention, almost any type of furniture, packages, luggage, or the like may be secured in combination with one another, all without scarring or damaging the roof of the vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a removable tie-down brace for a vehicle where at least one L-shaped brace rests on a plurality of frusto-conical hard rubber rests. On each distal end of the bracket, a strap engagement means is provided to attach ribbon-like pieces of material that extend transversely through the interior of the vehicle. These are connected one to the other by either an adjustable buckle or winch type of apparatus that allows the user to tighten the bracket securely to the roof or cab of the vehicle. Additionally, a plurality of utility attachments and elastic cords are provided that allow a large variety of objects to be temporarily held in proximity to the vehicle.
Thus it is a principal object of the invention to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle that allows the user to securely attach a wider variety of objects than has heretofore been possible.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle wherein the primary bracket is L-shaped in cross section and on each of the faces is a plurality of apertures extending along its length such that the two sets of apertures are disposed perpendicularly to one another.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle wherein each distal end of the L-shaped bracket is provided with a strap engagement means that allows a strap that has either an adjustable buckle or winch type device to be extended transversely through the cab or passenger cabin of the vehicle
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle wherein a plurality of utility attachments are provided that, in combination with elastic cords, almost any type of object, no matter how awkwardly shaped, may be attached to the roof or cab of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable tie down brace for a vehicle wherein the L-shaped brace itself may be used to prevent unintended movement of the object being secured.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.